


【朱白|居北】犯规

by 933416408



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/933416408/pseuds/933416408
Summary: 日宇文学给北北安排了腰链O不OOC的。。。随便吧





	【朱白|居北】犯规

“唔……”

白宇半睁着眼睛看着镜子里的自己，面色潮红，乳尖挺立，一双大手捏着他的细腰几乎围了一圈，腰间的细链上挂着的小金币互相碰撞，随着那人挺进的节奏细细碎碎的响。

“嗯……哥哥……”

“宝宝，你这样太美了。”说罢，俯下身来亲吻他的后背。

白宇双腿发软，双手攥着把杆支撑着身体，屁股用力向后翘起，努力吞咽着那根粗壮熟悉的异物。

朱一龙做爱的时候喜欢看白宇的眼睛，两人平时极少用这种背入的姿势，此时的每一次冲撞似乎都开拓着以前没有触碰过的地方，饱胀的情欲被一次一次推向山巅，白宇觉得有什么东西快要爆开，他想伸手去摸一摸自己坚挺的分身，但是一旦松手整个人都会失去平衡。

身后的人对于他的性癖了若指掌，他横过一条胳膊箍紧了白宇的腰，另一只手攀上白宇的性器，随着自己耸动的节奏撸动。

白宇整个人几乎被拎了起来，紧张之余，后穴不自觉的夹紧了。

“嘶……宝宝……别……”

身后的节奏陡然加快，下身套弄的手轻轻收紧，后背上扑来的灼热呼吸一阵快似一阵，白宇恶意的夹紧了后穴，轻唤了一声“哥哥”。

“宝宝……嗯……”

朱一龙咬住白宇后背上的一块皮肉，接连几下深入的冲刺把白宇也一起抛入云端，喷薄而出的精液溅到了落地镜上，周身弥漫着淫靡的石楠花香。

白宇整个人被紧紧箍在朱一龙怀里，绞紧的肠道内还能感受到一阵阵高潮余韵的搏动，腰链随着他的战栗丁玲丁玲的响，朱一龙一寸一寸的亲吻着他的后背，轻声说：“宝宝我不想让别人看见你这样……”

 

该来的终于来了。白宇新接的戏里面要演一个伪装成舞蹈老师的变态杀人狂，导演选角的时候看上了白宇身上又糙又娇的矛盾气质和惊人的柔韧性。

他本人对于这个题材也非常有兴趣，特地请了舞蹈老师教他形体课，下了课再加练几个小时，每天深夜才回家。

最近要拍的这段戏需要跳肚皮舞，白宇下了课练到朱一龙收工还觉得不满意，于是特许了他哥来舞蹈教室接他。

在他穿着薄纱做成的舞衣给他哥开门的瞬间，白宇就后悔了。他哥眼里烧着两团火，仿佛要把他生吞了一样。

“你怎么穿成这样！”

白宇扭了扭腰，又摆了摆胯，腰链叮叮当当的响个不停，还没等说话，被身后的人搂住了。

“宝宝，你这样，太犯规了……”

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋一个hin没有诚意的番外＋＋＋＋＋

白宇一条长腿缠着钢管，几乎倒挂着把刚脱下来的蕾丝打底扔在他哥脸上，又抛了个飞吻，“特地为你学的。”

朱一龙涨红了脸，暗暗下定决心，要在那个有秋千游戏室再装一根钢管。


End file.
